


Brokeback Biker

by ConsultingHunterofGallifrey



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Biker AU, Dentley - Freeform, M/M, apocalypse how, it was the only title I could come up with okay, twittibal - Freeform, wow this truck stop has everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey/pseuds/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodger Charger is a nomadic biker. One day he happens to meet a man named Bentley Lecter. What happens next is years of crossing paths… And the romance of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did it again. Based of pics of the character's FCs in leather jackets. The best basis.
> 
> Baby belongs to @wheelztoheelz  
> Bentley belongs to @HanniVroom

If there was one thing Dodger loved, it was his bike.

She was a beauty. A classic blue Harley that was one of the closest things to a home he had. Ever since he graduated high school, he'd been on the road, hopping from town to town. He liked to travel. Just a man and his steel steed. Like some sort of modern day cowboy.

He found a truck stop/bar outside the city of Baltimore and pulled in. He was going to stop in for food, a drink, and a bed. Then fuel up and go. Simple, simple.

He parked next to another motorcycle. Some fancy, luxury, black motorcycle. It was an odd thing to see at a dive like this. He walked inside, bought a room, and headed straight for the bar. He pulled off his helmet and sat on a stool. "Cheeseburger and a beer, please."

The waitress nodded and went to place his order. He glanced around. His eyes focused on one patron.

The man was a tall with dark hair, and dressed in nice leather. He carried a helmet. "Must be the other bike." Dodge deduced. The man walked over to the stool beside him.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?"

Dodger shook his head. "I wasn't staring."

"Bullcrap." 

"Well, if you're so convinced I was staring, maybe I should buy you a drink. Make this a proper date."

The biker shook his head and sat next to him. Dodger noticed his eyes were gold. "Bentley." The biker said.

"Dodger. So, what's a pretty boy like you doing at a dive like this?"

"Taking a little road trip. My father got me a new bike."

Rich kid. Dodger thought. Should've known. "Saw it. You better keep an eye on it." The waitress returned with his food. Dodger asked for another beer, handing Bentley his.

Bentley opened the beer and took a sip. He winced. Must've been the first time the young man had had a beer. Dodger chuckled.

"What about you?" Bentley asked.

"Just traveling. Thought I'd stop in Baltimore and visit my sister, Baby. She's got some new boyfriend, so naturally I need to see if he's any good for her."

"You're a saint." Bentley said sarcastically.

"Obviously." Dodger said, taking his beer from the waitress.

The two continued to chat, evidently hitting it off. They had a few more beers, and soon were laughing together like old friends.

"I live in Baltimore, you know." Bentley said. "Next time you're in town…"

"Not sure I will. I'm a drifter. Wander town to town." Dodger said.

'And I'm not even sure how long Baby's relationship will last,' Dodger thought. 'she could dump the guy tomorrow and be back to Kansas in a week.'

Bentley shrugged. "Wow. You are just a walking biker stereotype, aren't you?"

Dodger chuckled. "'S how I roll. Little attachments, little heartbreak."

"Oh." Bentley replied. He stood up, swaying a little.

Dodger shook his head. "Kid, please tell me you aren't going to get on your bike like that." He helped him stand up straight. "Here, you can crash in my room with me. I'll even let you take the bed."

"You're a saint." Bentley said, slightly slurred.

"Yeah."

Dodger helped Bentley onto the bed and threw his jacket on the floor, making a pillow. It wasn't the most uncomfortable sleeping arrangement he'd ever had. There was the time he crashed in a parking lot.

He heard Bentley snore. Dodger had to admit, the young man was cute. Maybe he could visit Baltimore every once in a while. But chances were a guy like him would forget Dodger and move on. No, best to forget Bentley.

\---

The next morning, the two men parted ways. Dodger headed to Baltimore, Bentley to California. Dodger thought it'd be the last time he'd ever see him.

That is, until about two years later.


	2. Motoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time they met, things… intensified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag belongs to @ChiltysCar  
> Babes belongs to @Actual_Impala67  
> Shorty (though not properly appearing) belongs to @SammysGymShorts

Sure enough, Baby had stuck with her boyfriend, some guy named Satirical Jaguar Chilton, but people called him Jag. ('what sort of whackjob names their kid "Satirical Jaguar"?' Dodger had thought.) Dodger approved of him, though. And the two were about to get married. So Dodger rode back up to Baltimore, stopping at the same truck stop he'd met Bentley two years ago.

As fate would have it, there was Bentley. He strode over to Dodger. "Hey. Never thought I'd see you again." Dodger wasn't sure if he was happy about that, or sad.

"Well, turns out Baby's really serious about this guy. Our dad and our uncle aren't around anymore, so I got to be the one to walk her down the aisle."

"Oh. So… Will you be swinging by more often?"

Dodger sighed. "Look, Bentley. I can't go around getting attached to people. I can go years without visiting a town."

"Well, I've been traveling around lately. Maybe we could…"

"Bentley, I couldn't tie you down like that."

"Oh…"

Dodger sighed and looked at Bentley. He looked a bit saddened by this. Dodger had a feeling he only started traveling to see him. "Bentley, I guess I could hang around a while. And I can take a plus one… You're riding with me. Don't want you riding drunk."

Bentley blinked. "Sure… Whatever."

The kid had a good poker face, Dodge gave him that.

\---

The wedding was pretty typical. Dodger beamed with pride as his sister got married. He was happy to see her so happy.

At the reception, Dodge caught up with his sister. Eventually, Baby asked the inevitable question: "Who's your date?"

"Oh, not a date. He's an… old friend."

He felt an arm wrap around him. "With benefits?" Dodger turned around. It was his other brother, Paul (AKA Babes).

"No, you know me, Babes. I don't-"

"…"Get attached. I'm married to pretending I'm some badass gruff loner type! Hey, check out my Wolverine claws!"" Babes finished for him. Baby giggled. Dodger's ears turned red.

He looked over at Bentley. He looked uncomfortable around the strangers. Though he was chatting with Jag, and sipping some champagne.

"I…I got to go early. Sorry. Wish I could stay longer, but Shorty wants me to swing by his place, and it's a long drive, gotta sleep. Congrats on the marriage."

"Aw, Dodge, do you really got to go?"

Dodger looked over to Bentley. "Yeah. I kinda do. I-I'll visit you after your honeymoon. Use protection!"

"Dodger!" Baby exclaimed.

Dodger pulled Bentley aside.

Babes shook his head. Baby smiled.

"Old softie."

\---

Bentley and Dodger went back to the truck stop, specifically Dodger's room for the night. Dodger chugged a few beers from the six pack he bought. Ben grabbed one and took a drink, then suddenly frowned.

"Do you not like me?"

Dodger spat out his beer. "What? No. I like you fine. I'm sharing my beer with you!"

Bentley rolled his eyes and peeled off his jacket. His black shirt clung to his body. Dodge swallowed hard.

"Look, liking you isn't the problem…"

Far from it. The problem wasn't even a matter of sexuality. No. In fact, Dodger had been openly gay since high school. He'd been with a guy or two before. He just… Just…

…Why didn't he want to be with this guy?

Bentley sat with Dodger on the twin bed. He looked at him intently. Dodger shook his head. "Bentley, what are-"

Bentley grabbed his face and kissed him. Dodger was surprised, then gripped Bentley's hips and kissed back, hard. 

Soon, there was tongue.

Then, there was clothing removed.

Then Dodger rummaging through his bags.

Then there was lots of bed creaking, moaning, and screaming each other 's names.

When the two finished and Dodger rolled off Ben, they were flush and panting.

"Wow… Just… Damn…" Bentley said. He was smiling.

Dodger stared at the ceiling, containing his own grin. "Was that your first time?"

"Yeah…"

"You did good…"

Bentley rested his head on his chest. Dodger wrapped his arm around him, partially to keep him from falling off the small bed. It felt right.

'No. You can't do this to the kid…' He cringed internally. Calling him "kid" after he'd went and took his virginity felt… Dirty.

'You can't do this to Bentley. You can't just make him the metaphorical waitress asking if he'll ever see you again.'

He stroked Bentley's shoulder with his thumb as the younger man dozed off in his arms. He didn't know what he was going to tell him tomorrow.

'Tomorrow could wait.' Dodger decided. He was a bit drunk and a bit tired.

Besides, he wanted to enjoy where he was right now.


	3. This Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reach a compromise.

The next moring, Bentley broke Dodger down and they came to a compromise: if they could, they'd meet up in Baltimore next year.

They were banned from the truck stop, though, for noise complaints. So they settled on a cheap motel on the outskirts of town.

Dodger was against this. Granted, his hesitations were forgotten as soon as Bentley had pulled him into the motel room and onto the bed, but they were there.

Surely, Ben could find a real relationship, not this. One with someone who'd stay. With fine dining and beautiful hotel suites. Not diners and cheap motels.

That's what spurred his next move.

When Bentley talked him into doing it again next year, and Dodger found himself saying "yes", he hatched a plan. Whenever Dodge got to a new town, he'd sometimes stay long enough to get a temp job. He saved a portion of his money over the course of the year.

When he got to their motel the next year, Bentley started to drag him back into the motel room. Dodger clutched his wrists. "Not yet."

Bentley blinked.

"We're doing this right."

He led Bentley to the back of his bike, climbed on, and revved the engine. He drove them to a fancy restaurant and parked.

"Dodger?"

"You need better than a just quickie and some beers."

He'd made the reservations months in advance. The waiter eyed the two with disgust, but led them to their table. Bentley, after his initial shock, slid right into his "off road life". It was kind of attractive, but made Dodger uncomfortable.

Bentley ordered some wine and looked at the menu. Dodger sighed. He couldn't pronounce /half/ these foods. Except one.

The waiter returned with the wine, then looked to Dodge for his order.

"Spaghetti, please."

The waiter sighed, then turned to Bentley. "I'll have the same."

The waiter left, and Bentley took Dodger's hand. "What's this about?"

"Me giving you a taste of a normal relationship."

"But I like what we have."

"You deserve better, Ben…"

The waiter gave them their food fairly quick. They started eating.

"Dodger… I appreciate this…"

Dodger waited for a "but". There was none.

The rude waiter returned, and cleared their places when they finished eating. "I hate that guy." Bentley whispered once he left.

"Wanna get back at him?"

"Sure."

Dodger lifted Bentley up, cleared the table, and threw Ben on it. He straddled him and kissed him deeply.

\---

They spent the night in jail. Bentley laughed. "My father's going to kill me."

"And me." Dodger replied.

"Still… This was a pretty good date. Maybe, we could make it a thing each year?" Ben asked hopefully. "Minus the jail?"

Dodger chuckled. "Sure. And… Maybe if we meet up on the road…"

Bentley kissed Dodger. It was slow, but made him him happy.

Maybe this thing wouldn't be so bad…


	4. Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodger makes a realization. And takes a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Saul/Saw is based on @TheLecterSaw)

And for the next year, that's how it went. The two of them ran into each other four times before their now-traditional trip to Baltimore. Each time they took in the sights, or did something date-ish. And Dodger liked it. He liked the sort of stability of it all. Having a relationship, not a broken-hearted one night stand.

When they met up in Baltimore, Bentley insisted on taking Dodger to meet his family. He was intimidated the moment he entered the house. 

Dodge didn't own anything "dressy". He'd had to borrow a suit from Jag for Baby's wedding. He felt out of place in his jeans and leather. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Yeah, he knew Ben came from money and high society, but it just 

To Dodge's relief, most of Ben's family was out of town. The only one there was Saul, Ben's little brother. "Father's in Italy, and Wendy's in France." He'd said when Bentley. He had a sharp voice, and seemed to avoid them. He was a lot more like an appliance or furniture. A "saw", not a "Saul".

"Wonder what would happen if Babes met him." Dodger thought.

Ben introduced them to each other, then decided they should stay at his house for the night. As Dodger went outside and got their stuff, Saul went up to him.

"You're the guy screwing my brother, aren't you?"

Dodger blinked. "Uh… Yeah…"

"He loves you, you know." Saul said. "Sometimes he won't shut up about you."

Dodger's ears turned pink. He looked up at one of the windows and saw Bentley, looking down at him and smiling. Dodger smiled back and waved.

"Also, my father said if you ever hurt him, he's gonna kill you."

Dodger chuckled. Hadn't been the first time he got that speech. "I'll never let it happen. Besides, it's gonna take a lot more to kill me than one angry dad…"

\---

That night, as they lay cuddled up in bed, Dodger's phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw Baby'd texted him. He'd told her he was going to be in Baltimore that morning.

"Sorry, busy taking care of the kids. And Babes. Maybe you can come over tomorrow?"

Dodger had almost forgot Baby had just had twins. He rubbed Bentley's back to wake him up. "Hey, Ben."

Bentley drowsily looked at Dodger like he would kill him. "What?" He grumbled.

"Want to go see my sister tomorrow?"

Ben flopped back against Dodger's chest. "Whatever. Let me sleep."

Dodger chuckled and typed back.

"No prob. Mind if I bring my boyf-"

He stopped texting. "Boyfriend". He had yet to use the word to describe Ben. Yet, it fit. He sighs and finished typing:

"No prob. Mind if I bring my boyfriend?"

\---

The next day, the two went to Jag and Baby's apartment. Baby answered the door. "DODGE!" She hugged her brother and let him inside.

She then turned to Ben. "And… Bentley, right? You were at our wedding."

Bentley nodded.

"And he's my boyfriend." Dodger said, loving how that felt rolling off his tongue. Bentley looked over at him and smiled.

"I FRICKIN' CALLED IT!" Babes said loudly. He was holding one of Baby's babies. A little girl named Emily. She looked uncannily like her uncle. Meanwhile her wailing twin, Kilian, strongly resembled his father. He was being rocked by said father.

Jag glared at Babes. "I'm trying to get him to sleep!"

Babes shrugged and continued to play with Emily. Baby sighed. "Paul, I need her to take a nap."

Bentley looked over at Baby. "Could I hold her?"

Baby nodded and Babes handed Emily over. Jag, meanwhile, handed Kilian over to Dodger.

"This is your Uncle Dodger, Kili."

Dodger smiled at his nephew, who seemed to calm down. "Hey, little guy…"

Jag smiled. "Baby's really glad you showed up."

Dodge nodded. "Anything for my family. They're practically home. How're you and and my sister, anyway?"

Jag shrugged. "Better now. We've had some issues, but it's gotten better now that we have the kids…" He sighed and looked over at his wife, who was cooing over Emily. "I love her so much."

Dodger nodded.

"You know what it's like when you meet the one person you can't live without? Despite everything you may put each other through?"

Dodger looked over at Bentley, rocking Emily and talking to her. He felt his heart melt, and everything became clear.

"I do…"

\---

"D-DODGAAAAAAAH!"

"BENNNNNGH!"

They were at a hotel in Baltimore that night. (Baby didn't have room in her apartment and Dodge didn't want to go back to The Lecters'.) Dodger exited Bentley and rolled off him, covered in sweat and panting.

He pulled him close. "Ben… Did you have any travel plans after here?"

He shook his head. "No, why?" His finger traced the tattoo on Dodger's chest.

"I want you to come with me."

"I just did." Bentley said with a smirk.

Dodger hit Ben with his pillow. "Not like that, you sarcastic little ass…"

"But you like my ass."

"Look, I meant I want you to travel with me. Like, forever. I was going to see Niagara Falls. I haven't seen it yet, but I always wanted to."

Bentley blinked. "…Sure. I'd love that."

"And maybe we could stop by Vegas. And maybe… I dunno… Get married?"

Bentley's eyes widened. "A-are you proposing?"

Dodger chuckled. "I think I am. For the longest time, home was either my bike or my siblings. Now, it's you, Ben. I look in your eyes and I'm home."

Bentley kissed Dodger and wrapped his arms around his neck. "YES! Yes I will!"

Dodger kissed back and pressed his forehead to Bentley's. He cupped his face. 

And that night, everything was perfect.


	5. When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Ends. But does it?

"I was thinking after we visit The Falls, we go see my brother Shorty. He'll probably hate you on instinct, but you haven't met him yet."

Bentley put on his helmet. "Fair enough. But when my father's back in town, we have to come back to Baltimore."

Dodger mounted his bike. "Anything for you, babe."

And with that, they made their way down the open road.

\---

Bentley took the lead as Dodger's mind drifted on their way to Vegas. He thought of the life he and Ben could have. They would travel around the country as husbands a while. Then maybe they could settle down somewhere. Baltimore seemed the obvious choice, but Lebanon was where Dodge grew up, and where Dodger's father was buried.

They could adopt a kid. He always wanted a little girl named Audrey…

He shook his head and called out to Ben. "I LOVE YOU!"

Ben briefly looked back. "WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOOOOOU!"

Ben tapped his helmet. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Dodger tugged off his helmet and shouted "I SAID, 'I LOVE Y-"

That's when Dodger and his bike were dragged under a semi.

Bentley stopped his bike and froze in horror.

The truck stopped after it had successfully crushed the biker and his ride. Bentley got off his bike, letting it fall, and tossed his helmet aside. He ran to his fiancé, screaming his name.

The trucker got out. Bentley shoved him aside and kneeled next to Dodger, tears in his eyes. He held Dodger's mangled hand to his cheek. The man was covered in blood, and struggling to breathe.

"You're gonna be okay. Dodge, you're gonna be okay. Don't you dare…"

Dodger struggled to look at him and made a choked noise, blood oozing from his lips. He made the effort to smile at Bentley.

Then his eyes went vacant and his body went still.

\---

The funeral was a simple affair. It was held in Kansas. "Dodge wanted to be buried with our dad." Babes said simply. 

The Chiltons and The Winchesters never left Bentley's side. "He loved you, too. You're practically family." Baby said.

"And family don't end with blood." Babes added.

Bentley didn't speak at the funeral. He couldn't find the words. What could he say? That Dodger was the first man he ever loved? How he was just some rich kid with a dream of going to an Ivy League school until he met him? That after they met, he couldn't get him out of his mind?

That he still couldn't get the bastard out of his mind?

After the funeral and the burial, they all met at Babes' house afterward.

"Dodger didn't leave a will." Someone (he assumed it was Dodger's other brother, Shorty) said. "We could give you his bike once it's fixed…"

"No." Bentley said. He couldn't look at the thing without thinking of Dodger lying mangled underneath that damned truck.

"Well, at least take this." Baby said, handing him one of Dodger's leather jackets. "He'd want you to have something."

Bentley nodded and held the jacket to his chest. "I… I gotta go. I need to be alone."

They nodded and hugged him goodbye. Bentley stuffed the jacket in his bag and rode off.

When he reached the cemetery, he made his way to Dodger's grave. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the ground next to it in a heap. He then got Dodger's. Bentley laid down beside his lover's grave and threw his jacket over him. It was the most uncomfortable bed he'd ever had.

Bentley then cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you expect from something with "Brokeback" in the title? A happy ending?


End file.
